Pokemon Roer Region Story
by TheShadowKnight BC
Summary: This is purely a Fan-made story, nothing else. I do not own Pokemon nor do i want to. The main character, Bruce Christians, is actually the main character in a book i am writing. The Roer Region doesn't really exist and i doubt it ever will. Im new to the site so any advie would be much appreciated! Let me know what ya'll think of it!
1. Chapter 1- Awakening

I woke up in the middle of a forest near dusk, I had no clue where I was, how I had gotten here or where I had come from. All I knew was that I was most certainly lost. This place seemed strangely different to me as I stood and surveyed my surroundings. The trees covered most of the sky from view and rose nearly fifteen feet, maybe even twenty. The sounds of new and strange creatures filled the air as night came closer. I needed to find help, I needed to know where I was, that much I knew. Aside from that; I only knew that my name was Bruce Christians, or Chris for short, and that I wasn't from here. I walked maybe ten feet in one direction before I heard that inhuman cry coming from the area behind me. Instinctively I ran for the sound, not even sure what I was doing. I came close to clearing and stopped against a large tree to catch my breath. Suddenly, this strange green creature came running weakly from off to my right before it collapsed in the middle of the clearing. Three black dog-like creatures then appeared from where it had come from, quickly circling it. The green one stood weakly and I noted how it didn't have actual hands, instead of hands it had two wickedly sharp scythe's that were at least two feet long each. It held out one scythe and I could just barely see that it was holding on to a greenish white egg that it was desperately trying to protect. One of the dogs, the biggest and scariest, opened its mouth wide and let out a powerful stream of burning fire. I was suddenly scared out of my mind, dogs don't breath fire. I looked back to see that the green creature had dodged the fire easily but was now cornered by the other two dogs. It swung its scythe down at one of the dogs. The dog jumped back as its partner head butted the creature, sending it flying back till it crashed into the tree I had been leaning against. It fell to the ground and lay there motionless. I could see now that this thing resembled a bi-pedal bug the size of a human with its two scythes and four wings on its back. I locked with those fierce green eyes and the creature sort of spoke to me.

"Scy…" was what I heard it say with my ears but in my mind I heard a different sound, one I could understand. _"Help me…"_ it said. As I looked into its eyes I saw that it could no-longer defend its self. When it had crashed into the tree, a large branch had fallen to the ground. I lifted it, with the intent of using it as a weapon against the dogs, and took my place standing between the human sized bug and the dogs. Something inside me had changed, some protective instinct told me to fight.

"Houn?" one dog growled which translated into _"A human?"_

"Houndooom!" another hissed_ "He wants to protect Scyther!"_ the third just leaped at me, clearly aiming for my throat. I bent my knees and smacked it across the back of its skull with my now deadly branch. It fell to the ground as an unconscious lump. The other two growled and jumped at me but they too were soon unconscious as well. The whole event took maybe thirty seconds but when I turned the bug was lying on its stomach staring at me in awe.

"_Thank you human…"_ it told me, then using its scythe it rolled the greenish egg too my feet_ "Protect, my child…"_ it told me then was silent. I kneeled over it and checked for a pulse everywhere I could think of but found none, the bug was dead. As much as I wanted to honor the dead bug I couldn't, this forest wasn't safe and that was now clear to me. I picked up the bugs egg, closed the dead bugs eyes as a sign of respect and headed off in a random direction. It wasn't long before I ran into a road and started to follow it, soon after a police woman with dark blue hair drove up to me.

"Where you headed kid?" she asked.

"Ummm…I'm not really sure." I told her, she gave me a strange look "I'm lost." I explained "Would you be able to take me to the nearest town, preferably one with a hospital Officer…?" I asked.

"Officer Jenny, hope on. Ill drive you to Arora Town, Professor Bark and Professor Oak can help you out I'm sure." She told me, I hoped on the back of her motor bike and we were soon zooming down the dirt road. I held the egg close to my chest under my jacket the whole way to Arora Town as I held onto Officer Jenny with my other arm. I'm not sure how long it took us to get there but once we did, the Officer led me into a large building that looked like it could be a giant farm house. Once inside though, it was like I was in a science class. Two older men were in the back, studying some more strange creatures on a screen. "Professor Bark, Professor Oak, found this young man out in Illiextic Forest. He asked me to bring him here." Officer Jenny told the two men then left, leaving me with the two professors.

"Well, what's your name young man?" one asked.

"Chris." I told him carefully.

"I'm Professor Bark, and this is my colleague Professor Oak." Professor Bark said. He was a fairly large man, not completely fat but he wasn't close to skinny either. His dark brown hair was messy and looking into his green eyes I could tell that he was knowledgeable. He wore a white lab coat with brown pants and fancy black shoes. Professor Oak was almost identical to Professor Bark, he wore the same outfit but his hair was a light almondy color and he had brown eyes.

"Can you help me?" I asked them, tightening my grip on the precious egg.

"With what?" Oak asked. I pulled out the egg and both of the professors eyes lit up like Christmas. "Oh my god, where did you get that Pokemon egg?!" Oak exclaimed.

"Let us see it, we must find out what kind of egg it is!" Bark shouted then grabbed the egg. I ran in front of him and took it back, quickly putting it back under my jacket.

"I apologize for my partner, he can get overly excited at times." Oak explained. "Where did you get that egg?" he asked.

"In the forest, the mother was attacked by these three black dog things. She didn't make it, I promised to take care of her egg." I told them. Oak and Bark exchanged glances.

"This Pokemon you saw, what did it look like?" Bark asked.

"Pokemon? What's a Pokemon, is that what those things were?" I asked, they again exchanged looks of disbelief.

"This world is inhabited by humans and creatures known as pokemon. Some people have pokemon as friends or family, others catch and train pokemon for battles against the elite four on the indigo plateau. Professor Bark and myself study pokemon, the creature you got the egg from was a pokemon, can you tell us what it looked like?" Oak asked. I was confused beyond belief, I was sure that pokemon didn't exist in my home.

"It looked kinda like a green bug that was my size." I explained as simply as I could.  
"And did this bug have scythes for hands?" Bark asked with increased interest. I nodded slowly. "You must have encountered a wild Scyther, they're bug type pokemon and very protective of their young. Its said that they only trust people with their eggs if the persons heart is pure, otherwise they'll fight till the death. Your very lucky to have that egg, hold onto it. When it hatches, you could become a pokemon trainer if you'd like." Bark told me, for some reason I liked the sound of that. "Of course we'd have to get you a trainers license, teach you the basics and what not. There's even a rookie trainer here who could help teach you before they left for their journey." He said, I liked the sound of becoming a trainer. And my first pokemon would be a Scyther too, for some reason I felt a connection to them. It was as if we stood for the same things, as if we thought the same way. All this happened almost a month ago, now I'm ready to become a trainer and search for answers about my past as well.


	2. Chapter 2- Blade

Alright, a quick note before you start reading again. I'm extremely new to this site so any advice you can give me about how to navigate the site would be very helpful. Little info on Roer, the region is set basically in a place where all the other regions sort of meet. Not really but basically you can find any pokemon here. As for the team Bruce will be using throughout the series, you guys can help me out if you so please. So far ive only got half the team figured out and im sure you've already figured out that Scyther is one of them given that Chris has a Scyther egg. The other two I have planned will be kept secret but one will be discovered next chapter maybe. Depends how long this ends up being.

A month ago I had woken up in the middle of the Illiextic forest. I had no idea where I was or how I had gotten there. It was then that I had encountered my first Pokémon, those are the creatures that inhabit this world. A mother Scyther was running from a pack of Houndoom, desperately trying to protect her egg. I ended up fighting off the dogs but the mother was already dead, with the last of her energy she handed me her egg then died. When I arrived in Arora town, Professors Bark and Oak told me about the Pokémon I had seen. Within a week I was studying to become a Pokémon trainer. I guess it was a strike of good luck that landed me in the Roer region, the continent is like a cross between all the regions so any Pokémon you can find out there, you can find here. About two weeks ago, the egg I had been carefully tending too had hatched. I was running to the Arora Ranch with professor Bark when we were attacked by a pack of really pissed off Patrat. Then boom, what-do-you-know, the egg hatches and out comes a baby Scyther to protect us. He took out a few Patrat but he was eventually K.O'd. The Patrat left us alone after that and Bark helped me to heal Scyther with a revive he conveniently had on him. I decided to name the Scyther Blade, and he seemed to like the name enough too. Speaking of which, I can apparently speak to Pokémon. It's a rare talent here but boy is it useful. Anyway, today I'm supposed to start on my journey with my first Pokémon partner, Blade, since I had passed the trainers exam. Professors Bark and Oak are two of the three people who know that I'm not from this world and they have promised to help me figure things out. Blade also knows but he's the only Pokémon who knows, when I get more of course I'll tell them but I'll deal with that when the time comes. So the adventure begins.

"_Chris! Wake up lazy bum, Ashlyn and Rose are waiting for us! We're leaving today!"_ I could hear my Scyther's voice echoing in the distance. I opened my eyes and immediately saw Blades green face and eyes all up in my business.

"Gah!" I cried as he leaped off me and landed silently on the floor. Like I said before, Blade was my Scyther. He was still only appeared to be a hatchling but he tells me that his species grows very slowly at first before they begin to rapidly reach full size. Most of his body is covered with a diamond hard exoskeleton that's a brilliant emerald green color. His trade-mark scythes are crystal white and wicked sharp, he's pretty skilled with them and even cuts my hair for me, it's cheaper than the barbers here. He may have two sets of wings but he's basically flightless, every now and then he'll beat them rapidly and he'll manage to lift himself of the ground but he can't truly fly. The part of his exoskeleton that covers his head is actually two separate pieces, the top part that's more visible acts like a Cubone's skull helmet and both his legs have three joints where his arms only have two. He's proud, confident, loyal, and he's like a part of my family. Ashlyn is like Professor Barks daughter, I say she's like his daughter because he really isn't. He taught her about Pokémon and such and showed her how to train them but her mother raised her alone since her father died shortly after she had been born. She was a fairly attractive girl with curly brown hair and blue eyes. She always wore the same style of clothing attire. Pair of flared jeans with a simple t-shirt and her trainers bag which had all of her training items like her trainer card, money, badge case, and her poke ball. Rose was her Pokémon partner, like Scyther Blade was mine. Rose was a female Bulbasaur that Blade had taken a liking too. The bulb on her back was the reasoning behind her species name. She had bluish green skin with several darker spots scattered around her body. She also had red eyes and short pointy teeth that were kind of cute. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack Blade?" I asked groggily.

"_Just come on!"_ Blade said as he sprinted out of the room, resembling a ninja as he did so. I sat up and looked around, Professor Bark had given me one of the rooms in his lab and the small room was like a home to me now. I dressed myself quickly then rushed down stairs to meet the others. Ashlyn, Blade, Rose, and Professor Bark were all waiting for me by the professors desk.

"_Where have you been!"_ Rose demanded when she saw me.

"Easy Rose, it's fine." Ashlyn chided, and yes, she's also able to understand what the Pokémon say and she's also the third person who knows that I'm not from this world. I smiled at her and she smiled back then we turned our attention to the professor. He was holding my new trainer card along with two devices I had never seen before, they looked like Bluetooth's.

"Chris, I believe this is yours." He said, handing me my trainer card. "As for these, these are the latest model of Pokédex. Use them to record data on any Pokémon you come across, you'll get the complete data on them once they've been captured." He handed me and Ashlyn each one of the Pokédex's. I put mine on my ear and switched it on, a holographic screen materialized in front of my right eye and started to bring up a chart with six slots. The first slot was filled with a picture of Blades face along with his nickname, Blade, and then the word HEALTHY. I focused the screen on Blade and a small circle appeared, it looked like a loading symbol you'd get if your computer was loading a program. After a few seconds some Stats for Blade came up, Level 6 with the moves Leer, Scratch, and U-Turn.

"You know U-Turn?" I asked Blade. He gave me a short nod.

"It must have been an egg move, when an egg is created there's a chance that the hatchling will know one of the moves that it's parents knew. Normally you would have to teach Blade to use that move but I think he's experienced enough to know what to do." Professor Bark said "Also, while you're out adventuring. Professor Oak has asked if you could try to complete the Pokédex, I know that he'd be grateful to you both. Speaking of which, since you decided to sleep in today Chris, Ashlyn has already caught another Pokémon. Would you like to show him?" the professor asked, Ashlyn took a new poke ball from her bag and tossed it into the air, it snapped open and her new Pokémon appeared in a flash of life. I let the pokédex scan it right away.

_-Wurmple, a Bug type Pokémon. Level three, knows the moves String Shot and Tackle.-_ the dex said into my ear. Wurmple was a little pink bug and looked like it was ready to fight. I scanned Rose as well and discovered that she was only level five and knew Tackle and Tail Whip.

"_What do I do, Ashlyn?"_ the Wurmple asked.

"Haha, nothing Spike. Chris and Blade are my friends." Ashlyn told him and he seemed to ease up a bit, Blade was crouching next to him.

"_He's Pink!" _Blade called, apparently just realizing the color of his new friend. Ashlyn and I laughed, and not knowing what else to do so did the professor. Spike didn't look too pleased however but he gave in to being called 'The Pink Spike' by Blade. He seemed to like him. It was already almost six P.M. and Ashlyn and I were only just now leaving. Rose and Blade walked along side us, remaining outside of their poke balls as they always did, while Ashlyn carried Spike in her arms, gently stroking his back. We had just passed through the Illiextic forest, Blade had grown to level ten by battling some weak trainers camped out in the forest and he had learned the move Growl which was fairly useless and would never be used. When we exited the forest some movement of to my right caught my attention and I stopped and starred. _"What is it?" _Blade asked after a moment. I continued to stare but I didn't see anything anymore. I apologized to Ashlyn and we continued on into SilverSteel City, we healed our teams at the pokemon center then rented a room at a local Inn. SliverSteel City was the first city on our trip to have a pokemon gym in it so that is where we would be heading to soon, but since the gym was a steel type gym our bug and grass types wouldn't be much use. We would need to get either a fire type or a fighting type, this would be interesting.

**Current Team Rooster(Chris):**

Blade: Level 10/Scyther

**Current Team Rooster(Ashlyn):**

Rose: Level 8/Bulbasaur

Spike: Level 6/ Wurmple


	3. Chapter 3- Fire and Fighting

When I woke up I was instantly aware of a pleasant smell drifting throughout our small rented room in SilverSteel Cities hotel. I rose and looked around to see that Blade, as well as Rose and Spike, were all enjoying some meal that Ashlyn had prepared for them. A warm plate was set on my lap and I turned to see Ashlyn smiling down at me.

"Was wondering when you'd get up. I thought that it be nice if everyone woke up to breakfast, so eat up and don't you dare insult my cooking!" Ashlyn told me lightly, I smiled and shoved a forkful of eggs in my mouth. I was surprised that Ashlyn knew how to cook, she had never done so back in Arora Town.

"It's good." I told her between bites of egg and pancake. She smiled then went to the bathroom to change.

"_Hahahahahahahahahaha!"_ the three Pokémon laughed in near unison. I snapped my head at them in confusion.

"What?" I demanded but they refused to answer and continued to laugh, Blade even toppled over which caused the other two to laugh even harder. Soon Ashlyn was back out and the pokemon stopped laughing, and I stopped caring why they were. She looked beautiful! She wore a yellow sundress with her white sneakers, which they were the only shoes she had brought with her, and she actually had on a little makeup as well which for her meant that she had planned something special.

"What do you think?" she asked. I continued to stare for several more moments before I realized that she had been asking me specifically.

"Ummm…wow, just wow…and wow." I told her and she laughed at my losing the ability to speak fluently.

"Well thank you, go get dressed. Put on something nice." She told me, I didn't argue. I ran to my bag and picked out a black V-neck t-shirt with a black button up shirt to match as well as a pair of dark blue jeans and my sneakers. I ran to the bathroom and quickly changed. "Brush your hair and stuff too!" Ashlyn shouted through the door and I quickly did that after I had dressed myself. When I got back out the Pokémon were gone. Before I could ask Ashlyn she explained that they would be waiting for us at our 'destination'. We left and I followed her back towards the Illiextic forest. "So, what do you really think about my dress? Other than wow." Ashlyn asked.

"You look beautiful." I told her and I could have sworn that I saw her blush but I must have been imagining it.

"Thanks." She said in a shy voice. We talked about some other random things that have no real significance but it helped to pass the time. Eventually she brought up the topic of the gym. "So, how are we going to get past the gym here? We don't have any Pokémon to counter a Steel type and I haven't seen any in the forest." She said. I thought a moment before deciding on what to say. I had just opened my mouth to speak when we heard the cry of a Pokémon in the distance.

"_Gah!" _that was Blades cry, Ashlyn and I were running instantly. I followed her up to a hill were she had apparently set up a picnic for us. The food and such was undisturbed but our Pokémon were locked in combat. Rose was fighting a wild Scraggy, Blade was fighting a wild Cyndaquil and he appeared to have a large burn mark running down his back. I looked around for spike but didn't see him till a circled the tree, he had been knocked out. Ashlyn gave him a revive and a potion before sending him in to help Rose. I ran behind Blade just as he jumped back to avoid an ember attack from the Cyndaquil.

"U-Turn!" I shouted and Blade, not bothering to check if it was me shouting commands , instantly obeyed. His scythes began to glow slightly and he sprinted towards the Cyndaquil, dodging ember attacks, and smacked the little mouse like Pokémon with each scythe before lifting off with a powerful backwards leap and landing before me. He gave a quick backwards glance to confirm it was me when he landed then turned his attention back to the fire type. The Cyndaquil was stumbling about, as if under the effects of a supersonic. The night we arrived in SilverSteel I had found a Shock ball, it was designed to catch wild electric types but it was the only one that I had so I pulled it out and tossed it at the wild Pokémon. It rocked several times before the release button lit up and the ball flew into my hand. I turned just in time to see Ashlyn toss a great ball at the Scraggy. We met up at the picnic site Ashlyn had set up and I noticed something white that appeared to be growing out of her back. "Umm…." I started to say, pointing at her back. She looked back then smiled.

"Spike evolved! Is that awesome or what!" she shouted while I scanned the new Pokémon.

_-Silcoon, a Bug type Pokémon. Level seven, knows the moves Tackle, String Shot, and Harden- _the dex said into my ear.

"Sweet." I mumbled. Ashlyn took out the great ball and released the Scraggy.

"I think I'll call you…Vinnie, how's that sound?" Ashlyn asked the strange looking Pokémon.

"_Great, captured by a girl with weak Pokémon. Next she'll want to parade me around me around like some kind of trophy!" _the little shit said.

"I can understand you." Ashlyn snapped. "And I'm not going to parade you around like some trophy, I'm going to train you and help you get stronger." She told him, the little guy was stunned to silence. "What name would you prefer? This is Spike and that's Rose." Ashlyn told him.

"_Vinnie's fine." _He mumbled, noticing the food. I picked up a piece of chicken and whistled to him, he turned to me and I tossed it to him. He jumped up, caught it, then began to gnaw on the cooked meat. I pulled out the shock ball and eyed it cautiously, as did everyone else. I set it down and pulled some medicine out of my bag, a burn heal and a potion. I applied the burn heal to Blades back, causing him to let out a sigh of relief then I helped him drink the potion. Soon he was fully healed and kneeling behind me, waiting for me to let out his new brother. I clicked the release and the Cyndaquil materialized before me. When we made eye contact he turned and tried to run but Blade leaped and stopped him from leaving. He was determined though, he tried to go every which way and eventually the five of us had him trapped between us all. We made eye contact again and this time he ran towards me and tried to jump over me but I quickly caught him and pulled him close to my chest.

"Easy there Torch," I said, saying the first name that came to mind "calm down." I said and set him down in my lap. He squirmed for a few seconds before giving up and beginning to whimper into my jeans. "There there, I won't hurt you."

"_Liar! All humans are liars!" _he shouted, the look on Vinnie's face made me think he knew something. I eyed him down till he spoke.

"He understands Pokémon too, do you know something about Cyndaquil?" Ashlyn asked.

"_Our previous trainer. He was a very cruel person, he appeared to be a nice guy. We thought he cared about us, but he couldn't have cared less. He only cared about winning. He trained us brutally, he's use a whip to motivate us to work harder. If we lost a fight we would get beat by him. Flare got the worst of it." _ Vinnie told us, I could feel my blood boiling under my skin.

"_Don't call me that!" _the Cyndaquil shouted. _"I hated him, he beat me for being weak, he cut me for losing!" _

"You're not weak!" I shouted, the Cyndaquil looked up in shock. "You are strong, your old trainer may have been cruel and abusive but he was also a coward! I will not be compared to somebody as weak as him. You deserve better than someone who won't care about you." I told him. "How long ago did you two escape from him?" I asked to both the Cyndaquil and Vinnie.

"_Couple days ago, he tried to take on the gym but lost. He tried to beat us that night but we escaped before he could, we were the only ones he ever beat. His other two Pokémon weren't as lucky, they couldn't get away." _Vinnie told me. I nodded then looked back at the Cyndaquil.

"You hungry?" I asked, handing him a piece of chicken. He hesitated, looking to Vinnie for advice. Vinnie nodded and he took the meat and devoured it hungrily. For the rest of the day we trained. It took some convincing with the Cyndaquil, who was still just called Cyndaquil, but I eventually convinced him to let me train him provided that an Officer Jenny was present. I was ok with it. I had Cyndaquil practice his ember attack, having him focus on holding it for as long a time he could. It was easier to train Blade, he had all but mastered his U-Turn attack and was now practicing some nameless melee attacks on a large tree with his scythes. After that I had Blade and Cyndaquil practice a new combo move I had thought of. Cyndaquil would shoot a large stream of fire using his ember attack, going for size and heat instead of power, and then Blade would dash through the flames using U-turn. It was still a sketchy move but they understood the concept and could get it right four out of five times. By ten all our Pokémon were close to dead tired, Ashlyn had trained her team separate from mine but they looked exhausted too. Well Silcoon didn't but the other two did. We healed them at the center then headed back to our hotel. Blade and Rose walked side-by-side with Vinnie riding on Blades back, Spike still clinging to Ashlyn's back, and Cyndaquil laying on my head.

"_What was it you called me earlier?" _Cyndaquil asked as we were walking. I thought for a moment.

"Torch." I told him.

"_Torch…I like that name. I am Torch then?" _he asked.

"Ha, yeah, your Torch." I told him smiling. We arrived back in our rooms and Ashlyn and I showered at the same time since there were two bathrooms In our room. When I got out Ashlyn was drying her hair and all of our Pokémon were asleep on one of the beds, leaving only one for me and Ashlyn. We starred at each other for a moment. "I'll sleep on the couch." I said to her, trying to hide the fact that I had practically fallen in love with her since we first met. We had only known each other for maybe a month or more, we'll maybe in my time it had only been a month at least, but I still had fallen in love. I turned for the couch and was about to lie down when I felt Ashlyn reach out and set her hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her and we met eye to eye for maybe fifteen seconds in dead silence before we kissed. Before I knew it, we were in bed still kissing. We pulled apart and she rolled over so that we were both facing the same direction. I put my arm around her and she held on to it. "I love you Ashlyn." I told her.

"I love you too Chris." She responded, then we fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Current Team Rooster(Chris):**

Blade: Level 16/Scyther

Torch: Level 14/Cyndaquil

**Current Team Rooster(Ashlyn):**

Rose: Level 13/Bulbasaur

Spike: Level 9/Silcoon

Vinnie: Level 12/Scraggy


	4. Chapter 4- SilverSteel City Gym

Hey people, sorry for the wait. Had trouble finding the time to type this up. School's been a pain but hey, school years almost over! Whoo-Hoo! Anyway, here's another chapter for ya'll.

When morning came I was still holding Ashlyn in my arms. After last night I knew that we were together now, and I was glad we were. She was an amazing girl to say the least, she wasn't a girl to be taken lightly. I lied there for several moments with my eyes shut before I became aware of weight, not Ashlyn, on my chest. I opened my eyes to see that Torch had sat himself atop me and was watching Ashlyn and I with what I swore was a smile.

"What are you looking at?" I asked critically.

"_Nothing, so how'd you sleep?"_ Torch asked, still seeming to smile.

"We slept fine thank you." Ashlyn answered, having been awoken by my outburst. She smiled and gave me small kiss before heading to the bathroom to change. I was now aware that all of our Pokémon had been watching us. I grabbed a pillow and threw it Torch when he started to laugh, he dodged it barely and the pillow hit Rose. She grunted then picked it up with her vines and chucked it back at me. We continued on like that for a few minutes before I told them that it had been enough. I got up and headed to the kitchen, I grabbed some eggs and toast along with some bacon and began to prepare a gourmet breakfast for us all. I had just finished when Ashlyn stepped out, the look on her face when she saw the meal was priceless. She was shocked at the most.

"I didn't know you could cook." She mumbled as she sat down and took her plate. I smiled but didn't say what I was thinking. To be honest, I didn't know I could cook either. I just felt the need to do something nice for her and after that my body was working without my mind. She took a bite and I could tell she loved it, as did our Pokémon. Once the meal was finished I recalled Torch to his poke ball and Ashlyn recalled Vinnie to his, leaving Rose, Blade, and Spike out with us while we discussed our plan for the day. "So what's the plan, take on the local gym or do some more training?" Ashlyn asked. I thought for a second before responding.

"I think we're ready for the gym. We've trained enough, and we got a type advantage now too." I told her and she nodded in agreement. We got up and headed out of our hotel room to the gym. We walked up to the gyms doors and stared up in awe at the amazing steel plated building with the gym logo on the front. "So who goes first?" I asked.

"I will, I want to get some levels for Rose and Spike quickly." She told me, I nodded and stepped aside for her to enter because gym challenges were private. I waited for a long time, so long in fact that I let out Torch and we talked for a while.

"So, you ready Torch? This gym is steel type so you'll be my ace here. Think you're up for it?" I asked the Cyndaquil as he rolled around on the floor.

"_Definitely!" Torch shouted in excitement. _

"Good, Blade, since you have a big disadvantage you'll be back up for Torch. Lower the opponents defense and help with the combo move we worked on alright. Don't do anything risky, either of you, alright?" I asked, they both nodded in understanding. After that I had Torch practice his Ember and Flame Wheel attacks while Blade practiced U-Turn. Soon Ashlyn returned with Vinnie and two other Pokémon I didn't recognize.

"Well, I won; and both Spike and Rose evolved! I sent them in first then switched them with Vinnie." She exclaimed. I quickly scanned the two pokemon.

_-Beautifly, a Flying/Bug type pokemon. Evolved form of Silcoon, knows the moves Tackle, Harden, Stun Spore, Sleep Powder, and Headbutt.-_

_-Ivysaur, a Grass/Poison type pokemon. Evolved form of Bulbasaur, knows the moves Tackle, Poison Powder, Leech Seed, Sleep Powder, Razor Leaf, and Vine Whip.-_

I closed the dex then examined the two Pokémon. Beautifly looked like a slimmer version of a Butterfree in my opinion. Orange a black Butterfree looking wings with two long antennae and oval shaped feet. Ivysaur looked like Bulbasaur almost exactly except that she was now larger and the bulb and her back had begun to bloom.

"You look good guys, glade to see that you have evolved." I said to Rose and Spike.

"_I look like my mother." _Spike said glumly, and since he was male and could see the problem.

"You look fine," Ashlyn comforted him "the gym leader is waiting for you Chris." She told me. I nodded then walked in with Blade and Torch behind me. When I walked in there was an elevator lift going down that I needed to take to get to the first trainer. Since there was just the one the battle was sort of dragged out with a lot of hardens by the foe's Aron. But eventually it was defeated by Torch's Ember. Then it was on to the Gym leader. Brick, that was the leaders name. He was a pretty muscular guy with blonde hair and blue eyes and one killer smile. He watched me carefully as I rode the lift down to him. (the gym was layered)

"You ready kid? This'll be a singles battle, two pokemon allowed to each trainer. Come on out Aron!" Brick shouted, not waiting for me to respond. The match had begun, I called out Torch and the too small pokemon eyed each other down.

"Torch, use Quick Attack to get close then follow up with flame wheel!" I shouted.

"Aron, use Iron Defense!" Brick called but it wouldn't help much. Torch was there in an instant and soon the steel type was hit with a rolling ball of fire. Torch leaped back to me and waited. The Aron didn't fall though, I quickly scanned it and discovered that it's ability was Sturdy, meaning it couldn't be knocked out with a single hit. "Aron, to me!" Brick called, the Aron returned and brick gave him a potion. I grunted.

-I need to hit it twice without letting him be healed. Quick Attack will get us hit quickly but it'll give Aron a chance to hit Torch.- I thought to myself.

"_I can get in and out quickly! Just give the word, he won't hit me." _Torch said, I was stunned. I hadn't spoken aloud but Torch still heard me, was this a part of me being able to understand Pokemon?

-Do it.- I thought, deciding to test that theory. Torch took off and hit the Aron with Quick Attack, just barely missing the Aron's tackle as he leaped back to me. –Alright, follow up with Quick Attack and Flame Wheel again. Same as last time!- I thought. Torch obeyed and the Aron was knocked out. –Sweet, so you can…- my train of thought was cut off when Torch started to glow. He glowed brighter and brighter and I could see that the glowing shape of his body began to change. His body became longer and he became a larger pokemon. The light dimmed and I was awe struck by how Torch had changed. I quickly scanned him before Brick could send out his next Pokemon.

_-Quilava, a Fire type Pokemon. Evolved form of Cyndaquil; knows the moves Ember, Flame Wheel, Quick Attack, Smoke Screen, Growl, and Pyro Cannon-_

I grinned, amazed that he had evolved.

"_Woah, what a rush!" _Torch exclaimed.

"Come on out Steelix!" Brick screamed, tossing a poke ball. A massive steel snake pokemon appeared and towered over Torch. I sent Blade out for backup. He appeared and quickly realized that the enemy was high above him.

"_You gotta be kidding me…"_Blade mumbled to himself, not thinking I'd hear.

"Quick, use Flare Blitz!" I shouted, Flare Blitz was the name we had decided on for their combo move. Blade looked to Torch and then to me for answers, not recognizing his friend. "I'll explain later just go!" I shouted. They took off, Torch bellowed out a massive stream of Fire using his ember. The flames hit the Steelix head on and I could see that the steel plates had melted off in places, revealing the flesh beneath. –Aim for the skin!- I thought and Blade obeyed. The Steelix was hit, and since it wasn't fast enough to retaliate quickly, Blade and Torch were back at my side. I recalled Blade, knowing he couldn't do much more and I wanted to test out Pyro Cannon. –Torch, use Pyro Cannon! Give it all you got!- I thought as loudly as I could. He obeyed, a small ball of fire gathered at his mouth, drawing the flames from his back side and growing larger and larger. He rose onto his hind legs, reared his head back and threw the fire ball at the injured Steelix before Brick could heal it. The fire ball made contact and instantly exploded, sending the massive Pokemon to the ground. I had won my first gym battle. "Yeah!" I shouted as Torch tackled me to the ground and commenced to lick my face.

"_We did it, we did it, we did it!"_ he kept repeating.

"Hey kid!" Brick called as I stood up, I looked his way and he tossed me my first badge, the Steel Badge. I nodded thanks and I returned to Ashlyn, who I hoped would be glad that I had won. Before we got to the door Torch stopped and what I saw etched into his face was fear.

"What is it?" I asked.

"_It's him…"_ he responded.

"Who?" I pressed as I heard shouting outside.

"_My old trainer." _He told me with horror in his voice.

"Hand over my Scraggy! Now, if we get in a battle I won't just be taking my pokemon back!" a male shouted.

"You beat them! You're not taking him back! Ready Vinnie?!" Ashlyn shouted, I knew it was her without looking.

"_Yes!" _Vinnie responded. I looked down to Torch who was still scared out of his mind.

"Torch, look at me! You won't be going back to him, I swear. But we can't let him take Vinnie and his other Pokemon were your friends right?" I asked but had to repeat myself several times before he registered that I was speaking. He nodded in agreement and suddenly he seemed like he was ready to fight again. I released Blade and quickly explained the situation to him. We rushed out to help Ashlyn. Vinnie, Rose, and Spike were all taking on the other boys Mudkip, Bellsprout, Pidgeotto, Nidoran(male), and Nidoran(female). "Hey!" I shouted, drawing all of their attention. The boy, who was dressed in a bright blue shirt with black jeans and red spikey hair, looked at me critically.

"Stay out of this kid, it's none of your business!" he shouted before beginning to order his pokemon again but I cut him off, seething with rage.

"It is my business!" I shouted. "You mess with my girl you mess with me!" I shouted.

"Well then fine, when I beat you both I'll take all your pokemon! A Quilava will be better than that cowardly Cyndaquil I had!" he cried.

-Torch, what did he used to call you?- I thought

"_I'll be Flare, for this battle only!"_ he demanded. I nodded in agreement.

"Blade,?" I said, he nodded "Flare?" I said, and Torch nodded.

"Flare?" the boy echoed "My Cyndaquil evolved?! You have my Cyndaquil!" the boy cried.

"Blade, U-Turn on the Mudkip. Flare, use Pyro Cannon on anyone you can!" I shouted, Blade stepped forward but I blocked him. "Wait for Torch to attack first, don't want you to get hurt." I whispered. He did as I asked as Torch gathered the fire ball again and launched it at the enemy pokemon. The Bellsprout and female Nidoran were knocked out and then Blade went for a U-Turn on the Mudkip, knocking it out. The boy was now to awe struck to do anything and his remaining pokemon were left to fend for themselves. The remaining Nidoran launched a poison sting but torch easily dodged it and it was hit by a Razor Leaf from Rose, it was knocked out now as well. Which left the Pidgeotto, it dive bombed at Blade. "Blade, dodge and use Slash!" I commanded and he did so, knocking out the bird pokemon. By now an Officer Jenny had arrived and within minutes me and Ashlyn told her everything we knew. As a reward for turning in the boy, the Officer let us take the boys Pokemon. I thought it was a good idea, professor Bark could find us some trainers to trade with and I kinda liked the Mudkip. By the time we had gotten back to the hotel Ashlyn had decided to take the Bellsprout and male Nidoran, leaving me with the other three. Knowing that I wouldn't be keeping the Nidoran or Pidgeotto I let Mudkip out while Ashlyn was in the bathroom showering. I also had Torch out, hoping he'd be able to help. When the little water type appeared it shied away and hid under a table. "It's ok, I won't hurt you. I'm not like the other guy you were with, just ask your friend." I said, motioning to Torch. The Mudkip seemed to recognize him instantly.

"_Flare! Oh my God, where have you been!? I've missed you, is Clay here too? What happened, how did you evolve?" _the Mudkip asked.

"_I met good trainers, they took care of us. And were not Clay and Flare anymore. Now, I'm Torch."_

"_And I'm Vinnie! Oh, and these trainers can understand us too! They treat us great. When did those other pokemon join you?" _Vinnie asked.

"_After you ran off, our trainer caught them and hoped to re-capture you with them. He said they were temporary, can you really understand us?" _Mudkip asked.

"Yes, I can. So can Ashlyn, I want you to join my team." I said to him, cutting straight to the point. He, or should I say she since the Mudkip turned out to be female, stared at me with big eyes for a moment. "You'll be taken care of, I promise. If you lose a fight you lose a fight, it's not a big deal here. Your our friends, not our slaves." I told her.

"_Can I have a new name?" _she asked, I smiled, taking that as a yes.

"How's Stela sound?" I asked her, her eyes seemed to light up and she jumped into my arms crying "I'm Stela, I'm Stela!" I smiled again and left her to meet the other pokemon. I knocked on the bathroom door and Ashlyn opened it a second later.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Why don't you come meet my newest team mate? Stela." I called and she jumped into my arms again.

"Wow, she really seems to like you." Ashlyn said. We ate dinner with our now six pokemon before they all crashed on the same bed. Ashlyn was watching them and once I finished cleaning up I put my arms around her waist, turned her around and kissed her for the second time since coming to SilverSteel City, and like last night, we fell asleep together.

**Team Rooster(Chris):**

Blade: Scyther/Level 21

Torch: Quilava/Level 20

Stela: Mudkip/Level 13

**Team Rooster(Ashlyn): **

Rose: Ivysaur/Level 18

Spike: Beautifly/Level 14

Vinnie: Scraggy/Level 19


End file.
